


Promises Are Best Kept In Moments

by angelofgrief



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's 15 years old, confined to bedrest, Yukio decides that Rin can be the big brother this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Are Best Kept In Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into anime. And Blue Exorcist. I forgot how much I love these two. Mostly Rin but that's a different story.
> 
> Brief (VERY brief) mention of suicide otherwise continue on.

Yukio has no recollection of anything before age three.

 

When’s he’s barely one, his father told him that he was a fragile child with pale skin and covered with moles (his brother was full of laughter at that age— he doesn’t notice the twitch of his father’s hand at that time).

At age five, the neighborhood kids take his hat that he recently got from a small trip to Kyoto. His brother jumps on the boys while he stares at them, unmoved on the ground. The bullies run away and his brother, Rin, carries him on his back along with his hat.

_“Sorry nii-san…”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Yukio!”_

He makes a promise to stand up for himself more. 

* * *

 

 

At age eight, he finally manages to kill a small-fry demon without losing his glasses.

It’s been a year since his training to become an Exorcist. His father congratulates him and they head back to the monastery. Rin is there, greeting them with a giant grin on his face— _“There you guys are! We almost started dinner without you!”_ Maybe is he was tired or maybe he was full of post-exorcism jitters but Yukio trips coming inside the house. His father spazzes out while Rin laughs his butt off the floor. 

_“You’re unbelievable!”_

Rin brings out the first-aid kit and puts a small bandage on Yukio’s left cheek. He blushes while his brother rants about dinner going cold. But he’s smiling though and that’s enough.

He makes a promise to keep his brother smiling forever. 

* * *

 

 

At age thirteen, his father’s just finished making Kuro his familiar. He sends him on his way, staying behind to fill the unnecessary paperwork. Yukio decides to take the long way home— it’s only five in the afternoon and the weather is still nice. 

He passes by the park his brother and he used to go when they were kids and spots a mess of blue hair. He approaches (he’s just sitting there on the swings) and sure enough, it’s Rin.

_“What are you doing here, nii-san?”_

_“… nothing really…”_

It’s the only response Yukio gets and the moment stretches into a heavy silence. Yukio still stands there, staring at his brother before Rin looks up.

_“A girl… I think her name was Anna… She jumped off that bridge near the mall and drowned…”_

He knows the girl— they were in the same class and she was just as bright as he was. Excellent grades and she was always active so it came as a surprise to Yukio to hear that she jumped from his brother. He takes the empty swing next to his brother.

_“I’m sorry nii-san…”_

_“It’s nothing really… but isn’t weird? How someone can just appear in someone’s life and then disappear all the same?”_

Yukio grips the swings tightly. He starts to think about his duty as an Exorcist and the dangers wrapped around it. He thinks of the monsters, demons and ghouls lurking in the corner. He thinks of the countless of stories and missions he’s been where he’s witnesses his fellow Exorcists severely injured and even at times, killed. Yukio looks over at his brother.

He makes a promise to always protect his brother. 

* * *

 

 

At age fifteen, Okumura Yukio does not make mistakes. Often. If at all, actually. He’s a perfectionist when push comes to shove. Because of his brother, of course. Essentially, _for_ his brother. 

But in any case, Okumura Yukio does not make any mistakes. Except he lets himself gets dangerously ill during the week. He’s confined to his bed with an aching headache, runny nose and a sore throat. To top it off, he can’t move beyond the perimeters of his room— even going to the bathroom takes up most of his energy. So he sleeps (at least he tries to) in his room, watching his homework and Exorcist paperwork pile at his desk.

“Hey Yukio? Are you awake?”

He groans a bit and moves to sit up before a hand lightly pushes him back down.

“Uh-uh, don’t you dare try to move,”

“Ehmm nii-san….”

Rin laughs and Yukio doesn’t have the heart to even glare at him right now. He feels a cool hand on his forehead and closes his eyes to it. He doesn’t want it to go away but when it does (“You still have a pretty high fever but I think it’s going down,”), he mumbles in protest.

“I made some only-for-deathly-sick-people ramen so when you feel like you have the energy, let me know, okay?”

He gets a slow nod out and smile a bit at his brother, trying his hardest to thank him. Rin laughs more and even more snobbishly adds— “Hey, I’m the older brother here! It’s my duty to take care of you, in case you’ve forgotten”. Yukio coughs out a small laugh and he’s rewarded with a small scolding from his brother and his hand on his forehead. Slowly but surely, he feels the hand move for his forehead to caressing his cheek before finally weaving itself between his brown hair. Assiah be damned if the noise that just came out of him was a moan because it certainly was not a moan. It was a whimper. Because he’s sick. And not because whatever his brother was doing to his was feeling really good and nice. Of course not.

“N-Nii-san… I…”

“Go to sleep, Yukio. Tell me over dinner,”

Yukio nods a bit, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. He feels a kiss on his forehead, followed by a couple more on his eyes, cheeks and nose and finally his lips. It’s during those lingering moments of unconsciousness and consciousness when he decides that Yukio doesn’t mind letting Rin be the big brother this time.


End file.
